Truth or Dare and IQ
by knitted web
Summary: The gang play a game of truth or dare!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello, i'm knitted web and I don't own ghost hunt! TT **

**Mai: Thank god!**

**Me: Hey, if i did you would have kissed Naru by now!**

**Mai: *blushing* Why would I way to kiss HIM!?**

**Naru: Because i'm amazing.**

**Mai: *muttering and blushing***

**Me: Oh by the way Michelle is my OC, she has long wavy black hair with bangs and a blue streak, black eyes, and skin the color of coffee with milk. She is the female version of Yasu and the queen of blackmail, now onto the story!**

The gang was at SPR as usual. Mai was making tea for Naru, Ayako and Monk were arguing, John and Masako were having a conversation, Madoka was bugging Lin, and Yasu and the newest member of SPR Michelle were plotting.** "**Hey," yelled Michelle suddenly, "I just had a wonderful idea, how bout we play Truth or Dare!" " Mmmm, I don't know..." said Mai "Come on Mai, lets play!" said Monk while putting an arm around her shoulders. THUNK! "Get your hands of her you OLD MAN!" Ayako told him. "Who are you calling old OLD WOMAN!" he yelled back.

Mai sighed. " Well I guess truth or dare might be fun." she said. "Yay!" exclaimed Madoka. "Lin, Naru you play to." "NO!" They both replied. "I WILL SHOW EVERYONE THE PICTURES IF YOU DONT!" Michelle told them. Faster than you could say TEA! they were up and ready to play. "What pictures do you mean Michelle?" asked John. "Heh heh heh, if I told you you would be scarred for life." She replied with an evil grin. Everyone sweat dropped. " On with the game then!" yelled Yasu. "All right Monk, truth or dare!" asked Ayako. "Dare!" he yelled. "Ok then, I dare you to.. yell out the window that you love to cross dress!." she told him. He started grumbling then went to the window and yelled out, "I LOVE TO CROSS DRESS!" then went back to his seat.

Everyone but Naru and Lin laughed loudly. "John truth or dare?" asked monk. "Truth" he replied. "Is it true that you like Masako?". John started stuttering and blushing and after five minutes squeaked out a tiny "yes".Things proceeded this way to the point that Monk and Ayako had left on a date Masako and John couldn't look at each other without blushing and everyone knew that Lin was writing a play that could make him the next Shakespeare. Michelle suddenly had a brilliant idea. "Mai truth or dare!" "U-um dare." she said. "I dare you to stay a Naru's house for a month!" Mai nearly face planted and then proceed to stutter incoherently and blush madly. "Naru, truth or dare?!" asked Yasu. "Dare." said Naru

"This is the last one, I have work to do." "Alright alright, I dare you to tell Mai how you feel about her, and I will have Michelle use the pictures if you don't do it in the way I mean!" Naru had an internal battle deciding what to do, finally he relented spoke. "Mai I have fallen in love with you even if you are an idiot." Mai gasped. Just two months ago he had rejected her and now he was telling her he loved her, she didn't know what to sa- hold on a minute, did he just call her and idiot while confessing?

"Thank you Naru that makes me very happy but you should know one thing about me before you call me an idiot again." Everyone but Michelle looked at her puzzled. "Hehe, this is gonna be good." she said with a grin. "Naru your IQ is 125 right?" "Yes, why do you ask?" he said with a smug look on his face. "Well according to the test the school had me take I have and IQ of 165." she said with a smile. For once Naru had no comeback.

**Me: Well, what do you think? I wrote it on a whim so it is total gobbledygook.**

**Mai: *laughing* Thank you for making Naru speechless!**

**Naru: *pouting* I refuse to believe it.**

**Mai: Believe it being of lower intelligence!**

**Me: *waving and smiling* please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: *grins and waves* Hello!**

**Mai: *smile* Thank you for the last chapter.**

**Naru: *glaring* I hate you for making Mai smarter than me.**

**Me: *ignoring him* You are very welcome Mai, now to chronicle your time at Naru's house. BWAAAAHHHAAAHAHAHAHHA!**

**Mai & Naru: *sweat drop***

**Me: Oh and by the way thank you Sy94, 00-SilentObserver-13, and DivineTrance13 for your reviews. I was going to make this a one shot but your kind reviews inspired me to make this into a two shot. **

Mai sighed as she read a book on dancing throughout history. She had been living at Naru's house for a three weeks. It was large and had a dining room, two bedrooms, a kitchen, one bathroom, and a living room. She sighed as Naru came in and demanded tea. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." she said. As the water boiled she thought about his confession. Even though he had said that he had fallen in love with her during the game of truth or dare he was treating her the way he always did. When she was done giving him the tea she decided to take a nice hot bath. She went to the bathroom and got the water running. She put some bath bubbles in and then slowly submerged herself in the water. "Ah, that feels good." she said to herself.

After about a half hour she decide to get out. She got out of the water with bubbles covering her and stood. Just then Naru who had not noticed that his assistant was in the bathroom went in and saw Mai standing with her back to him. At the sound of the door opening Mai turned her head and instantly wished that the floor would swallow her alive. Naru his mind running at a million miles an hour carefully kept his face blank and left the bathroom closing the door behind him.

Mai quickly got dressed and went to her room. "Uggghh, that jerk, he didn't even care that he had seen me naked!" she growled to herself. "I mean, the least he could have done was look a bit embarrassed!" little did she know that at that very moment Naru was going through inner turmoil. "What do I do!" he yelled at himself. "She must hate me now!" he decide to go and apologies for walking in on her in the bathroom. He went to her room and knocked on the door. "Mai," he said "Sorry for coming into the bathroom without checking first." "AND?!" Mai asked him, waiting for him to apologies for seeing her naked and not caring. "And what?" he asked obliviously. "Uggghh, you idiot come back and apologies when you figure it out!" she yelled at him. Confused he went back to his room.

The next day at the office everyone noticed that something was off. "What did you do idiot scientist?" Michelle asked Naru. He explained to her and everyone what had happened last night. All the women in the room besides Mai who was out buying tea glared at him and the men looked at him like he was and idiot, which he was. "Come with me," said Michelle "I can get you back on her good side." "How?" asked yasu. "He's so thick that he can't even figure out what he did wrong." said Monk.

"Then I will explain it to him, Naru, Mai is angry because you did not even give a reaction when you saw her naked. That made her feel bad because you have not even been treating her any differently after confessing." Masako explained to him. Naru then proceeded to go glassy eyed thinking of that moment. "Naru, snap out of it!" Lin told him. At that point Michelle shaped closed her phone and yelled "Done!".

When everyone looked at her she said "Yasu isn't the only one with connections" she said with a grin. She turned to Naru and told him "I booked you some tickets for a play by asking my cousin Eva to pull a few strings at her acting job, got you dinner reservations at a restaurant a friend of mine owns, got you clothes by getting my little sister to lend me some clothes from her line, and got some premium chocolates from my family in Peru, good thing you messed up the day before valentines day, eh Naru." Everyone wondered how she could do that so fast. She then turned to Yasu and said "I need you to get Mai ready to go at 6pm at the dot, here is the the address for the place to get the clothes, and bring her to this address to get her hair done at one my cousin Aja's shops." she then took Naru and dragged him of to get everything ready.

Mai was suspicious. Yasu had taken her to a place to get her hair done and then took her to the office and told her to put on some clothes he had gotten at the post office. She looked at the mirror and smiled, the clothes were very nice, a forest green wide necked cashmere sweater and underneath a white silk blouse and on her legs a pair of black dress pants with beads on various places, on her feet were black shoes with low heels**(AN/ I don't really know what fancy date clothes look like so i'm imagining)**.

She heard Michelle come into the office and yell for her to come out of the bathroom. When she came out the first thing she saw was Naru wearing a white dress shirt, a black unbuttoned jacket, black pants and shoes, and a forest green tie. He was holding a box of chocolates and when he saw her presented them to her. She blushed and accepted them remembering it was valentines day. Michelle then said "Okay now you two are to go on your long overdue first date!" Mai stared at her and then at Naru who was looking at the wall like it was the most interesting thing in the world. He then finally wrenched his gaze from the wall and said to her "Come on, lets go." with a small smile. They went first to a fancy restaurant that Naru said Michelle had booked for them. After that they went to the theater and saw a wonderful play that Michelle had no doubt gotten them tickets to. After that Naru decided to go through the park on the way home.

While they were walking he told Mai "I am sorry about yesterday, but when I saw you I was so shocked that I ran." Mai smiled. "Masako explained to you why I was mad didn't she?" she asked. Naru looked shocked, then he remembered the fact that she was apparently smarter than him by 40 IQ points. He then nodded yes to her question. "I had a good time tonight, we should do this more often." he said. Mai looked at him and smiled. "Yes, yes we should." she replied. She saw the house come into sight and had an idea. She gave him a kiss on the lips and then when he seemed to regain control of his higher brain functions drew back and ran to the house as fast as she could. She made it to the front gate and turned to see how far behind her he was. To her surprise he did not seem to have moved. "Naru, are you coming?!" she yelled. He then came walking towards her with a glassy expression on his face. She giggled when she realized that she had just found a way to get out of making tea that both she and Naru would enjoy.

**Me: Well what do you think? Sorry about the ending. Ive never been good at that part.**

**Mai: *ROFLing* T-that was too g-good!**

**Naru: *growling* Who are you calling idiot scientist!**

**Me: *chibi smile and wave* Hope you liked it! Please review.**


End file.
